


In the Service of the Queens

by RaverSawyer (RockSiren)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polygamy, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, sister-sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSiren/pseuds/RaverSawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt over at LJ's smutty_westeros community, this is Orys Baratheon keeping his Queens company while Aegon is away.  Let the kink begin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Service of the Queens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/gifts).



> One shot fun.

    Orys raised his glass to the Queens. Rhaenys looked away smiling, whispering something to Visenya, who sat unflinchingly meeting his eyes, turning her own glass in her between her calloused fingers. She nodded to her sister, who met his eyes again and Orys smiled to himself. Perhaps the Silver Queens wouldn’t mind playing tonight, while Aegon was away in the Riverlands. He felt a pang of excitement run through him, before getting up from the table and grabbing a serving wench from behind, demanding more ale.

***

   Visenya smirked to herself upon hearing a knock on her chamber door. She had often wondered to herself about what her husband’s brother looked like naked. Dark where Aegon was light, broad where he was lean. She answered the door leisurely, throwing it open to reveal Orys just about to knock again. He cleared his throat upon seeing her- she was only in her smallclothes.

    “Your Grace, I wondered if I may be of service before I retire to my own chambers” he said, taking in her form unabashedly. From behind her there was a splash, and his attention wandered further into her room, where a thin screen lit by a lantern projected a bathtub silhouette. A round head at one end and a shapely leg indicated the humming subject was having a great time in the warm water.

    “Lord Baratheon, I think we could find something for you to do”, and with that Visenya stepped to the side, granting him access to her chamber. She followed him with her eyes, his dark hair, his dark blue eyes filled with excitement. The humming became louder and from behind the screen he saw the bather stand, her every contour illuminated by the lantern. A silver head poked around the screen and smiled upon seeing Orys.

     Rhaenys gave him a dazzling smile before walking out, still dripping and completely naked. He felt hands from behind around his shoulders, unbuckling his cloak, and hoped his sudden hardness wasn’t too obvious. He was a man after all, not a green squire. As it dropped to the floor, Visenya walked in front of him, her flimsy smallclothes not helping his condition much.

   The situation didn’t improve as her sister walked up behind her and began fondling her through the clothes, her wet hands making the fabric clingy and transparent. He couldn’t help watch her light pink nipples become hard. Both of the Queens were beautiful, but there was something about the steely hardness of Visenya he appreciated more than his brother did. Seeing her melt unabashedly under Rhaenys ministrations sent another pang of lust through him and he couldn’t help grabbing her face and kissing her hard, her small tongue probing his mouth. He dropped to his knees, her hands now grasping his shoulders and pulled down her smallclothes. She parted her muscular legs as they hit the floor and gasped loudly as he buried his nose in the silver curls between her legs, breathing in her musky scent.

     Rhaenys was content to help hold her sister up, as he raised a leg over his shoulder and buried his face in her wetness. He couldn’t get enough- he had to keep licking, sucking, touching her between her legs. When she peaked she dropped back onto her sister and Orys stood back up and held her to him, his blue eyes now darkened with lust. Visenya gently touched his face, his chiseled jaw, his wet lips, kissing him again. Rhaenys was now behind him smiling wickedly and reached around him and began to unbuckle his breeches, brushing and pushing against the hardness of his cock. Visenya worked on his tunic and pushed her hands inside and simply laid her face on the hair on his chest, kissing the muscles there. She pinched his nipples, moaning, simply enjoying his strength.

   When his breeches hit the floor, he felt the other Queen’s slim hands wrap around his length, marveling with small gasps at how “thick he was” which filled him with masculine pride. The Lord almost laughed out loud, until her thumb covered the head, and then all those thoughts quickly flew out of his head and he moaned. He turned until both of them were in front of him, and he growled, picking up each of them with an arm and bringing them to the bedside. They both laughed, enjoying the display of strength and desire as they got on to the bed. Rhaenys laid out luxuriously at the head of the bed, confident of her body, of her sensuous, flirty appearance.

     Orys got on the bed and crawled towards her, his own manhood red and aroused. His hands skimmed up her thighs, parting them roughly. His hands made it up to her cunt, silver like her sisters, glistening wet and pink. He cupped her mound, pressing at the front, making her want to close her legs but he didn’t let her, he simply shook his head and she giggled. He dipped inside of her, warm and welcoming to him and she sighed.

       Visenya, not one to be ignored shimmied out of her remaining smallclothes and took a place next to her sister on the pillows. Orys smiled and switched hands, one for the each of them. His thumbs worked their clits, his index and middle fingers slipped inside of them, searching for the pads of tissue he knew could make them squeal. He rubbed his own groin against their feet and the sheets, desperate for friction but more desperate to make them come first…maybe even at the same time he thought wickedly. He imagined their similar songs and howls, twining together. It made him harder, if possible.

       As he worked them, alternating between feather light touches and hard pressure, they were writhing down the bed, their legs splayed, their thighs wet and grinding against his skilled hands. He decided to let them come finally- and pumped them in earnest, his thumbs working their nubs furiously.

     “Oh, oh oh ohOOOOOOOHHH”, the ladies said as they sped up their hips against his hands finally crying out, grabbing the sheets and trembling against him, holding themselves. As he thought, their cries filed the air beautifully and he could feel them spasming from the inside as they let go. Visenya pushed against him hard riding out her orgasm, as Rhaenys was desperate to move away, overwhelmed by sensation but he wouldn’t let her and simply kissed the inside of her thighs.

     He would’ve liked to have lain with Visenya first, but here was Rhaenys spread in front of him, her scent driving him crazy so Orys pulled her behind the knees towards him and sank into her. She bucked slightly, but she was so aroused by her orgasm it felt good to be filled up so soon after. Orys sighed, feeling her wet and tight around his cock.

     Rhaenys eyes widened- she had had her husband, and other bed mates…but Orys Baratheon was by far the thickest, the biggest. No wonder, given his size. It felt good, right around where she was spread wide and him grunting into her in such a brutish fashion. A lot of people took her like she would break. She was so sensitive from her peak she didn’t expect to peak, but it was nice to be filled so.

     Visenya went around him, admiring his muscular legs and his round buttocks. She stroked him, kissing his neck, her hands smoothing down the muscles of his back. Finally she reached his ass, and wetting her finger on her own arousal, she slid a slim finger inside of him. He howled, bucking wildly at the intrusion and came immediately into Rhaenys. He trembled on top of the small woman, who kissed his lips, touching his tongue with hers. Smiling to herself, Visenya pressed herself to his back.

     “I am sorry my Queen, I…” Orys started to say sheepishly.

     “No apology necessary, I enjoyed it”, she said again. He pulled himself to his knees, sliding softly off of her and laying on his side next to her, trying to catch his breath. He laid there for several minutes- he practically blacked out so intense was his peak. He thought he was done for the night. Until Visenya pressed herself against his front, her hand sliding again down to his ass. So stimulating was the memory that he found himself becoming aroused once again. He simply looked at the warrior Queen, her muscular form giving way to a well endowed chest. He brought his hands up to her teets, and finally got to look at the pink dusky nipples that seemed desperate for his attention.

       He rubbed all around them, avoiding her nipples until he couldn’t anymore and began to pinch and suck and bite them gently. He played with them so well that Visenya tossed a leg over him, grinding herself against him, his cock sliding wetly against her cunt. The head of it hitting her right on the clit, causing her to jerk wildly towards him looking for more contact, He slid his hand down, slipping inside of her and then removed his finger, looking at the wetness on it. Then he met her eyes and put his finger in his mouth, licking it clean. Her eyes darkened, until she moved back and lined up his cock to her entrance and pressed down. He slipped inside, and couldn’t believe she was so impossibly tight. Or maybe it was just in his head. He grabbed her hips, working her towards him, filling her up tightly. Her one leg tightened around him and she flipped them, her on top. He smiled, thinking she was riding him like one of her dragons.

       Lord Baratheon reached up to once again touch those wonderful breasts that again seemed to ask for it. He pinched them and she started moving atop him, swiveling her hips in a round motion, his cock moving in and out of her.

       Rhaenys leaned over from her pillow and kissed him, then kissed her sister, their tongues mashing together. She also swung her leg over the muscular man but moved up until she was straddling his head, her sister and her pinching and kissing each other’s breasts. Orys looked at the feast in above him and covered it with his mouth. He massaged her clit with the tip of his tongue, punctuating it in time with her sister’s thrusts. He smelled her and felt his balls tighten but held off. He would let his Queen have her pleasure on top of him. He stuck his tongue inside of her, as far as he could go and heard their gasps and moans growing louder, the thrusting becoming harder.

         Rhaenys saw her sister taking her pleasure, frantically riding Orys with abandon. She was in rapture herself- his warm mouth was bringing her closer and closer and when she closed her eyes she saw flickers of gold and white. On a hunch she reached out and touched her sister between the legs, pressing against her clit and Visenya raised up and cried out wordlessly, shaking. She was still pumping on him but reached out touched Rhaenys between the legs, circling her clit through the damp curls and Rhaenys cried out, that and the warm tongue spearing her culminating in a quiet peak. The pleasure had taken her voice and she was helpless to stop either person from bringing another orgasm about. Rhaenys finally had to climb off and lay with her legs together, still milking the pleasure, her arms however splayed above her.

     Visenya was spent but leaned forward and kissed Orys, tasting her sister on his lips. He again pulled her legs forward and moved up, pulling her beneath him. He thrust hard and she could only match him. She loved the added feeling of her sensitive nipples rubbing his chest and the way he made her meet his eyes. He gave a final thrust, spending hard inside of her. She could feel his seed rush against her walls, and rubbed herself against him, kissing him. He slumped onto her, his face in the crook of her neck then licking the layer of sweat down to her breasts, breathing her in.

     They laid down next to Rhaenys who had seemingly entered a “lovers sleep”. Visenya sat up, gathering a sheet and pulling it over them.

     “See Lord Baratheon”, the Queen said tiredly, “I knew we could find something for you to do.”


End file.
